Gina Rodriguez
Gina Rodriguez is an American actor, producer, entrepeneur and director. Rodriguez portrays protagonist Jane Villanueva on Jane the Virgin. Early years Gina Alexis Rodriguez was born in Chicago, Illinois, the youngest daughter of Puerto Rican parents, Magali and Genaro Rodríguez, a boxing referee. She is the youngest of three sisters and has an older brother. She was raised in the Belmont Cragin neighborhood on Chicago's Northwest Side. At the age of seven, Rodriguez performed at the salsa dance company Fantasia Juvenil. Rodriguez was raised Catholic, and attended high school at St. Ignatius College Prep. She continued dancing salsa until age 17. At the age of 16, she was among thirteen teenagers to be accepted into Columbia University's Theatrical Collaboration. She attended NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. She trained for four years at the Atlantic Theater Company and Experimental Theatre Wing, and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2005. She portrayed Frida Kahlo in the world premiere of Casa Blue in the United Kingdom, in the play called The Last Moments in the Life of Frida Kahlo at the American Stage Theatre. Career Rodriguez made her screen debut appearing in an episode of Law & Order in 2004. She later has appeared on Eleventh Hour, Army Wives and The Mentalist. On October 19, 2011, Rodriguez landed the recurring role, Beverly, in the soap opera series The Bold and the Beautiful. She received a role in the musical film Go for It!, for which she received a 2011 Imagen Awards nomination. In 2012, Rodriguez played young hip-hop artist Majo Tenorio in the independent musical-drama film Filly Brown, for which she won an Imagen Award. She received good reviews for her performance in film. She also was the recipient of the Best Actor Award at the First Run Film Festival in New York. On June 9, 2013, Gina won the Inaugural Lupe Award. On April 16, 2013, during an interview, she revealed she was offered a role in the Lifetime television series Devious Maids, but turned it down. On October 16, 2013, she joined the cast of the movie Sleeping With The Fishes. On February 27, 2014, Entertainment Weekly announced that Rodriguez would play the titular role of Jane Villanueva in Jane the Virgin, for which she went on to win a Golden Globe Award. On June 4, 2014, Rodriguez joined the cast of the upcoming drama film Sticky Notes. In August 2015, she co-hosted the 2015 Teen Choice Awards with Ludacris and Josh Peck. She voiced Mary in the animated film The Star, which was released in November 2017, and played Anya in the science fiction thriller film Annihilation, opposite Natalie Portman. She also voices Carmen Sandiego in the Netflix animated series Carmen Sandiego which premiered on January 18, 2019. In March 2018, Netflix announced that they had acquired the live-action film rights for Carmen Sandiego and that Rodriguez would star as Sandiego in the film. Rodriguez owns the production company "I Can & I Will Productions". She developed projects at CBS and The CW that are centered around the Latino community. In 2018, it was announced that she would produce and star in Netflix romantic comedy film Someone Great, which was released on April 19, 2019. In 2019, Rodriguez starred as the titular character in Miss Bala. Personal life In an interview, Rodriguez revealed that she has suffered from Hashimoto's disease, a thyroid condition, since the age of 19. In a 2014 interview, she said, "I grew up Catholic. I have Jewish in my family and I attend a Christian church in Hollywood. I am basically all over the place". She began fellow actor Joe LoCicero in 2016. On August 7, 2018, Rodriguez confirmed in an interview with "Us Weekly" that she and LoCicero are engaged. On May 6, 2019, Gina announced on her Instagram profile, that they got married on May 4, 2019. Justin Baldoni officiated the ceremony. #MovementMondays In January 2016, Rodriguez launched 'Movement Mondays', a call to celebrate Latinx performers and their work, by tweeting a favorite artist with #movementmondays, every Monday. Rodriguez encourages people to support their favourite actors to influence the money flow of the industry, creating a place for the 55 million Latinos in the U.S. to see themselves reflected in the arts by supporting one another.Gina Rodriguez Tackles Hollywood's Problems With Latino Diversity Head-On (January 2016) Awards :2015 Golden Globes Winner for Best Actress in a Television Series – Comedy or MusicalGina Rodriguez | Golden Globes Filmography Photos Gina.jpeg Cca2016gina.png Goldengina.png Media Gina Rodriguez Speaks On "The Star" Virginity Talk w Idina Menzel & Gina Rodriguez Gina Rodriguez Gives a Salsa Lesson Gina Rodriguez Talks 'Jane,' Sex, and Virginity Conversations with Gina Rodriguez of JANE THE VIRGIN Gina Rodriguez Wants a Baby Watch Out for Gina Rodriguez's Left Hand Stephen Wants To Join Gina Rodriguez’s Cult Jane the Virgin - Being Invited to the Party Gina Rodriguez wins for Best Actress in a TV Comedy - Golden Globe 2015 Notes and references Category:Cast Category:Main Cast